


我愛的人

by praiafrost



Category: AU - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-10 03:35:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12290349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/praiafrost/pseuds/praiafrost
Summary: 注意！OOCOOCOOC*兄弟預警*肉戲預警*文筆很爛預警





	1. Chapter 1

什麼嘛，倫敦的天空，也沒有比日本的美麗啊。

堂本剛抓著後背包的肩帶，拖著漆上鮮豔粉色的行李箱，喃喃地唸道。

“剛——”遠遠跑來的身影，綁著雙馬尾的筱原，眼睛興奮地大睜著，衝到面前後大叫一聲，環上堂本剛的脖子，整個人吊在他身上。

“好久不見啊，筱原。”剛無奈地笑道，臉不適應地別到另一側。

友惠的父母和剛的父母是好友，從小一起長大，雖然大了他兩歲，但完全是小女孩的性格。升上高中後就到倫敦念書，算來也有快四年不見了。

“好冷淡啊——”筱原不滿地嘟起嘴，從剛身上跳下，自動地拉起行李箱，“我可是每天都在想你呢，吃著難吃的馬鈴薯時。”

“騙人，不是交了男友嗎？”剛慢吞吞地跟著對方，一面瞄著街景，好久不到海外，還是有些緊張。

“哎呀，不說這個了。”提到私事時害羞地低下頭，筱原意外地不像外表般開朗呢。

“對了，收到你的mail時很意外呢，怎麼不讓光一來接你？不是專程來找他的嗎？”

堂本剛沉默地看著腳下的一塊磚，想回答對方，話語卻像是梗在喉嚨裡，出不來。

堂本光一是長他六歲的哥哥，和筱原同年到倫敦，不過是讀大學，今年升上了碩士班，兩人已經分開了四年了。

說來當初光一高中時即有出國的打算了，之所以拖到大學，是因為剛小時候身體不好。兩人從小感情甚篤，光一放心不下，硬是多留了三年才走。為此還和父母大吵了一架。

剛靜靜地想著過去，光一一直都是個稱職的哥哥，反倒是自己，從小就很沒用，只會拖累家人和朋友。

“到了——友惠的可愛小屋——”不知不覺走到了距離車站很近的友惠家，情商很高的她識趣地不再提起有關光一的話題。

很有設計感的室內裝潢，剛放下沉重的背包，癱坐在雙人沙發上，什麼都不想做。

“哎——這麼快就累了啊，不行不行，你可是正值青春呢！”筱原端著兩杯柳橙汁，依著剛坐下。

“嘛嘛，我的內心已經是大叔狀態了啊。”剛懶懶地回答，伸手抓了抓被蚊子叮咬的小腿。

筱原像是看到神像在跳脫衣舞般地大叫出聲，“不會吧！剛你的腿毛呢？”

說著就唰地拉起剛的褲腿，上手摸了摸，滑溜溜的，真的一點毛都沒有呢。

“和同學鬧著玩的時候被剃掉了。”剛不甚在意地回道，撥開筱原到處亂摸的手，啜了一口橙汁，舔掉黏在上唇的柳橙果肉，嗯，滿好喝的。

久久沒聽到對方的回覆，剛疑惑地轉頭，只見20歲的女人用著赤裸裸的眼神盯著自己瞧，手上的橙汁危險地傾斜著。

趕緊接過冰涼的杯子，剛正要開口詢問，筱原倏地站起身，“我想到一個好主意！”說著就頭也不回地衝入房間，接著傳出翻箱倒櫃的聲音，還有被絆倒時的哀嚎聲，一陣響動後，拿著一件粉色的摺擺裙出現在剛面前。

“看！”

剛莫名其妙地看著筱原，“看什麼啊？完全不懂。”

“今天晚上有一個派對哦，是中世紀主題的呢。”筱原神神祕祕地說。

“你猜，有誰會去啊？”

“這我怎麼可能知道啊。”剛心裡浮現了模模糊糊的猜測，為了掩飾心情，又喝了一口果汁。

“光一！是光一哦！”

“那跟這件裙子有什麼關係啊？”

嗯，結果就是這樣了。

剛不安地整理了一下假髮，看著全身鏡裡的自己，忽然失去了說話的能力。

一直覺得難看的肩膀減弱了男人的感覺，綁著緞帶的脖子白皙而纖細，露出鎖骨的領口在恰到好處的位置，被緊身馬甲束緊的腰顯得不盈一握，長及腳踝的裙襬蓋住了雙腿，看不見的地方穿著黑色的蕾絲內褲，讓剛總想著去拉它。

“怎麼樣怎麼樣？”

“怎麼說……看臉的話怎麼樣都是男人啊！”剛又拉了一次內褲。

筱原不等他說完，從背後拿出一個罩著網紗的黑色帽子，“有這個就完美了！”

“這些東西到底怎麼來的啊……”剛無語地任她戴上，再看向鏡子，確實有種雌雄莫辨的感覺。

筱原捧著粉底，想了想，還是放回去“剛的話，擦個口紅就行了。”

“藉著這個機會，和光一好好聊聊吧。你穿著這身衣服，他絕對不會因為你沒通知他，自己一個人擅自來倫敦生氣的唷。”

被筱原戳破心思的剛默默接受了這個荒唐的提議。

但一個人坐在派對現場時，瞬間想打一小時前的自己一巴掌，腦子是被蟲蛀了嗎？怎麼會覺得穿女裝到公共場合是個好主意啊。

啜著微温的水果酒，剛又一次拒絕了跳舞的邀請，困擾得不行了，而且蕾絲刺得他很癢，但又不能抓。啊啊啊，回去一定要宰筱原一頓。

話說回來，光一呢？從進了這間別墅後就一直在找他，依剛的了解，光一一向不喜歡人多的地方，來派對應該是因為拒絕太多次，才被硬拉來的吧。

“嗨。”很低沉的聲音，從剛的左邊傳來，雖然分開四年了，但光一並不是那麼簡單就能忘記的聲音。剛頓住了一下，別開頭不敢看那個方向。

“你是一個人來的嗎？”是英語，所以光一沒有認出自己嗎？剛緊張地抓著垂在眼前的網紗。

點了點頭，剛小心地瞥了一眼，對方穿著白色的襯衫，黑色的領帶歪了，正怔怔地看著，光一突然伸手摸了一下他的帽子。

剛嚇得仰頭避開，眨了眨過長的睫毛，光一收起停在空中的手，歉意地笑道，“抱歉，你的帽子很可愛，下意識地想摸摸看。”

光一說英語的聲音和記憶中的聲音有點出入，好像更強勢了，令人想沈醉其中。想著他現在正在搭訕自己，一方面覺得不可思議，心裡卻泛著酸澀的味道，在看不見的地方，光一已經有了自己的世界了，是不是不再需要沒用的弟弟了呢？

“你的眼睛很漂亮，我很喜歡。”光一從剛才開始就一直稱讚自己的眼睛，剛想著他的搭訕技巧會不會太老套了，又被逗得笑出來。

錯過了一開始表明身份的時機，再來就很難開口了，剛糾結地想著，光一是笨蛋嗎？怎麼可能認不出自己啊！

突然靠近的溫熱的氣息，隨即是乾燥的唇壓上自己的，剛驚慌地後退了一步，立刻被抓住了手腕拉回去。

光一精緻的五官在距離很近的地方，腰間不容分說地被扣緊，“不用害怕，我不會對你做什麼的。”

雖然知道絕對是謊話，但剛沒有再逃跑，而是任由對方的吻在自己唇上流連。濕熱的舌頭在自己嘴裡攪動，奇怪的感覺，但一想到這麼做的人是光一，卻不想停止呢，即使是不舒服的，也想要對方這麼做。

不知道過了多久，剛瞥見周圍的目光，有不少人在看著，而自己像個女人一樣地被吻著。羞恥的感覺一瞬間湧出。剛推開光一，跌跌撞撞地跑出門。

直跑到別墅的後方，剛脫力地貼著牆坐下，追上來的光一蹲了下來，把他從地上拉起，“別怕，我也不喜歡人群。”

男人接續著剛才被迫停下的事，撫摸著剛外露的皮膚，一手伸入他的裙子，摩挲著少年光滑的大腿，大力地揉捏飽滿的臀部。

剛的腦子像一團漿糊，亂糟糟地沒有頭緒，身體被壓在牆上，雙腿被迫分開，光一的膝蓋抵著自己硬的要命的下體，等等——“啊，這是什麼呢？”

一點都不驚訝的聲音，戲謔地響起，光一背著光的眼睛直直地盯著自己。所以他早就發現了嗎？自己是男扮女裝這件事。剛羞恥地別開臉不想理對方，脖子隨即被細細密密的吻覆蓋。

光一用牙齒咬著自己的緞帶，帶著一絲晶亮的唾液，扯開了它，右手插入被繃緊的內褲，撸動他的陰莖，剛喘著氣，大腿止不住地顫抖，腰部一瞬間繃緊，射出了濃稠的精液。在哥哥的手上釋放的感覺很複雜，剛不敢細想。

光一沾著他的精液，一邊揉搓著他的臀部，滑到入口，剛緊張得夾緊屁股，怎麼辦怎麼辦，要被光一操了嗎？

“我會很小心的，放鬆——”

剛緊緊地攀著光一的肩膀，滾燙的臉頰貼著汗濕的肌膚，慢慢地放鬆身體，清楚地感覺到光一的手指插入那裡，在身體裡抽動，黏膩的是自己的精液。

從未被使用過的入口被溫柔地擴張，光一一直在耳邊說著模糊的情話，漸漸地，很有節奏的抽動讓剛覺得很舒服，甚至不想讓對方停下來。

光一低低地笑了，用前一秒還插在剛身體裡的手抽掉自己的皮帶，只拉開拉鍊，硬挺的陰莖抵在緩慢開合的入口，剛清醒了不少，光禿禿的指甲緊抓著光一的背部，一條腿被抓著環在腰上，已經沒有縫隙的距離。

陰莖的龜頭摩擦著入口，嘗試著擠入，但剛緊繃的肌肉使它無法順利插入，光一安撫地親吻著剛的唇、嘴角，明明在做色得不行的事，卻純潔地和他接吻，剛無奈地想著。

括約肌放鬆的那一刻，陰莖順利地擠入，被充滿而又無比疼痛的感覺，剛仰著頭大口吸氣，光一托著他的屁股插得更深，臀部被頂得發紅。

帽子的網紗被汗黏在臉上，剛克制不住地發出聲音，身體跟著光一的動作不斷被頂上牆壁，背部摩擦地火辣辣的痛，汗濕的腿滑膩地抓不住，左腿死死地環著光一的腰，右腿則無力地垂下，腳尖觸不到地板，懸在空中晃著。

剛的腦子裡不斷傳來，光一是你哥哥啊，怎麼可以跟他做愛的聲音。身體卻不受控制地為他敞開，被欺負得不行了，還是想讓光一再插深一點，想讓他觸到自己的靈魂，感受他不知何時已病入膏肓的心。

不知道是他被病痛折磨得睡不著的夜晚，光一掀開剛的棉被，抱著他安慰時。還是一向孝順的光一為了他和父母大吵的時候。又或者是光一騎著腳踏車載著他去和高中方向相反的學校上課的時候。

還是，從他一出生的時候，就注定了會愛上光一？

剛啜泣著呻吟出聲，不知道是因為洶湧的快感還是因為愛上自己哥哥的痛苦，又或者兩者皆有。

“寶貝，你要小聲一點…”光一咬著牙說道，腰部不知疲倦地快速挺動著。

意識到自己發出太大的聲音，而周圍好像有目光在窺看，層層疊疊的摺擺裙蓋住了他們的下體，光一寬闊的背部擋住他前胸露出的大片肌膚，剛把臉埋在光一的肩膀，呻吟聲還是不斷從口中湧出。

少年纖細而白皙的腿難耐地摩擦著年長的對方的腰，蜷曲的腳趾繃的緊緊的，像是要把對方再拉近一些。

入口被撐得圓潤，極薄的皮膚微微發紅，剛像是著魔一般，觸上他們連結的地方，感受著光一不斷進出的硬挺，確認著他們正緊密融合的事實，自光一心離開後就變得空蕩蕩的心也被充滿了。

剛的陰莖不斷摩擦著光一的腹部，硬得流出透明的液體，卻還不夠，到不了高潮，剛難受地放開攀在光一背上的手，握住自己的下體上下動作，不一會就抖動著高潮。

緊緊收縮的甬道夾著陰莖，軟軟地包裹著，光一掐著他的臀瓣擠壓揉捏著，最後快速地抖動屁股，直到埋在他體內射出精液。

光一的汗從髮尾不斷滴落，在剛的耳邊喘息，剛訥訥地抱著他，直到精液流出才感受到對方真的高潮了。

被溫柔地抱著，剛滿足地不去想之後的事，兩人到別墅的二樓洗澡，剛不顧光一對為什麼不把帽子摘下來的疑問，匆匆地弄乾淨自己，在輪到對方洗的時候，悄悄地離開。

回到筱原家的時候已經是深夜，剛鬆了一口氣，至少不用被詢問，而他也不知道該怎麼面對和自己的親哥哥做愛的事實，他只想用這個被光一擁抱後的身體睡去。

剛一直睡到日上三竿，全身痛的像是被卡車碾過，身上的吻痕變成詭異的深紫，筱原坐在自己的床頭，嘴裡不斷地說著要他好好交代派對的細節。

“我——咳咳、”喉嚨很痛，剛覺得腦袋有點昏昏沉沉，不會是發燒了吧。

筱原聽到剛的咳嗽聲，緊張地探手摸他的額頭，“好燙，你發燒了！”

剛發燒不是一件小事，筱原作為從小和他一起長大的人，對處理這種事很熟練，俐落地找出家裡的冰袋，和常備的退燒藥，先餵了下去。

剛難受地睡著時，隱約聽到筱原在講電話，不要打給光一啊——雖然知道是不可能的事。

暫時不想見到他呢，我的哥哥。


	2. Chapter 2

剛的睡相很乖，不怎麼亂動，有時候能一個姿勢到天亮。但那是身體沒有問題的時候。

雙手抓著被褥的上緣，只露出臉，上翹的唇微微開合，透出病人獨有的鮮豔紅色，額角佈滿細密的汗珠。

堂本光一坐在邊上，皺著眉頭看著床上的人，時不時以毛巾擦拭對方的汗水，把他伸出的手塞回被子裡。

四年不見的弟弟，臉上長了不少肉，皮膚依舊白皙，圓潤的弧度讓他看起來還像個孩子，和自己記憶中的他重合。

剛高熱的臉蹭了蹭光一一放在一側的手，皺起鼻子嗅聞，露出安心的笑容，依然沈睡著。

那是一年夏天，剛從一場大病中復原，生病的時候光一都會到他的房間睡，方便照顧，而剛既然康復了，光一自然也要回到自己的房間。

當時還未察覺自己的心意，只是單純不願意光一離開，剛在父親的收藏中拿了一片光碟，利用一起看電影的理由，想讓光一再多待一晚。

彼時十九歲的光一，頭髮留得很長，綁成一束，漂亮得不像男人的五官，嚴謹的個性讓他在同齡人中分外凸出，當時他交了第一個女朋友。不過因為剛生病的緣故，常常將那個溫柔的女人晾在一旁。

“光一，今晚可以來我家嗎？剛的身體已經好多了，不需要你徹夜照顧了吧。”透露出期盼的聲音，他們已經很久沒有約會了，光一晃了晃車鑰匙，正想答應。

餘光瞥見自家弟弟正鬼鬼祟祟地躲在門邊，大眼睛圓溜溜地窺視著，穿著短褲的雙腿長而纖細，白嫩的腳丫踩在紫紅色的地毯上，光一心裡有些異樣，強自忽略了。

光一放下手機，走向剛，托著他的屁股抱起，不無責備地說道，“怎麼不穿上襪子，又著涼了怎麼辦？”剛的雙腿自動地環上光一的腰，臉貼著光一的肩膀，長髮刺得鼻子微癢，但他只是更緊地抱住哥哥。

“小光，今天晚上可以陪我看電影嗎？”

感受到弟弟的依賴，光一的眉目柔和了下來，“嗯，不過不能太晚睡。”

剛開心地抱著光一，親上對方的額頭，“最喜歡哥哥了！”尖尖的虎牙露了出來，可愛得不行。

“只有這種時候會叫我哥哥。”光一故意裝作不開心的樣子，剛完全不在意，在他耳邊嘀嘀咕咕的說著要吃什麼。

筆電放在光一腿上，剛捧著一袋爆米花，交疊著雙腿，在光一調試影片時，偷偷看著他認真的側臉。

光一的唇很薄，不像自己，厚厚的上唇，看起來總像在索吻，愣愣地摸上自己的，剛感受著自己的溫度，一邊想著百合子姐姐一定和光一接吻過了吧，那是什麼樣的感覺呢——

“剛，弄好了。”光一忽然轉過頭，剛嚇了一跳，掩飾地坐正身體，卻翻倒了放在腿上的爆米花，好險只掉出幾個，剛撿起來正要放進嘴裡，光一探頭過來，就著他的手吃掉了爆米花。

溫熱的氣息，光一貓一樣的舌頭擦過剛的手心，剛緊緊地收起手，不知道想攢緊的是什麼。

“哎？這部是鬼片，你不是最怕了嗎？”光一指著螢幕上流血的字幕，問道。

剛回過神，看到陰森森的畫面，害怕得瑟縮了一下，當時只是隨手一抽，沒想到是自己平時最害怕的鬼片。為了不讓光一懷疑，他壓住顫抖的聲線，“嗯—我13歲了，不能總是怕東怕西的！”說完用力點頭強調，往自己嘴裡塞了一顆爆米花。

光一戳了戳他鼓起的臉頰，沒有揭穿剛害怕得眼神都在浮動的事實，拉著弟弟冰涼的左手放到自己的肚子上，“那就來看吧。”

電影放映的過程中，剛瞇著眼，透過細縫觀察畫面，被捂暖的左手緊張得蜷曲，右手不住地往嘴裡塞食物，身體不自覺地往暖源貼近。

光一興味盎然地著電影，一點害怕的樣子都沒有，剛喃喃地說出心裡話，身體已經縮成一團，偎進兄長的懷裡。

忽然一陣尿意襲來，剛睜開眼，揪住光一的衣服，“小光，陪我去廁所——”而電影正進行到最高潮，白衣女鬼幾乎要從畫面裡衝出，“啊——”剛把頭埋進光一的懷裡，死死地攬住他，“好可怕——”

光一“啪”地闔上電腦，伸手安撫地拍了拍他的背，這樣的姿勢讓腰很痠，剛索性跨上光一的腿，正面坐在對方身上。

光一盤著腿，被牢牢攀住時重心不穩，只來的及抱住弟弟，就往後倒去。

十三歲的剛，頭髮剪得短短的，不管身體再怎麼瘦，臉上的肉都消不下來，一點攻擊性都沒有的長相，總是能激起光一的保護欲。因為剛吃過爆米花，富士山一樣的唇瓣，泛著油亮的光澤，像是迫切需要疼愛地翹起。棉質睡衣因為劇烈的動作撩起，露出少年纖細的腰線。

光一被過長的瀏海擋住了視線，像是被月色誘惑般地伸手撫上剛露出的皮膚，剛敏感地縮了一下，困惑地看著哥哥從未出現過的眼神。

深知和光一在一起是安全的，而被撫摸的感覺很舒服，剛蹭了蹭光一温暖的身體，身下的人繃緊了肌肉，下一刻兩人就互換了位置，剛眨了眨睫毛，看著光一越來越近的臉，直到被奪走呼吸。

“嗯……”爆米花甜膩的味道還留在嘴裡，光一難以自制地吻著自己的弟弟，舔過他可愛的虎牙，逗弄對方不知所措的舌頭，在剛的嘴裡攪動。

少年的腿在床墊上摩擦，無所適從的手緊抓著哥哥有力的手臂，感覺到口水從嘴角滑落，剛抬手想將之擦去，不慎觸到光一的臉。瞥見剛的動作，光一像是被打到一樣突然放開他，鬆開制住對方的手臂，慌亂地跪在剛的雙腿之間。

正好可以擦去流淌的口水，剛吞下還殘存在嘴裡的，紅腫的唇瓣水光瀲灩，眼角泛著紅色，儼然一副被欺負地不行的樣子。

光一神色複雜地看著天真的弟弟，懊惱地想打死剛才對他為所欲為的自己，壓抑許久的感情在胸中湧動。

“小光——我想上廁所。”剛指著褲襠，可憐兮兮地說道。

光一頹然地摀住臉，想到一推再推的出國計畫，和一直在準備的資料，暗自下了決心。

打開剛的衣櫃，熟練地取出襪子，為剛穿上後，正要起身，忽然被牽住了小指，“小光，不能離開我哦——”剛敏感的神經像是感知到了什麼，不安地急需一個肯定。

光一反握住他的手，嘴角勾起一個苦澀的微笑，“——我答應你。”

在事件發生不久後，光一就到了英國，違背了他曾許下的諾言，逃開他無法處理的狀況，和光一表現出的外表不同，他其實是個不喜歡冒險的人。

堂本光一是個懦夫。光一戴著眼鏡，電腦的冷光映在臉上，窩在長沙發裡，眼神沒有焦距地看著虛空。

剛睜開眼，發現天花板是純白色，和記憶中的粉色不同，一瞬間的慌亂過後，意識到自己應該是在光一家。剛的心臟控制不住地狂跳。燒退了，但初次歡愛後的身體還是很疲憊，尤其是雙腿，痠軟不已。

推開門走進房間的堂本光一，看到的是匆忙蓋上的被褥，靠近試圖裝睡的堂本剛，他取下眼鏡，放到床頭，“你是不是該解釋一下，為什麼一個人跑到倫敦？”

剛聽到他的聲音時顫抖了一下，不知道該怎麼回答，卻又止不住地覺得委屈，“你呢？”

剛倏地坐起身，含着淚水的眼睛直直地盯著光一，“不是答應了不離開我嗎？”

“為什麼、為什麼、為什麼？”

光一抿起嘴，現在到底是誰的錯，他伸手抱緊哭得像是被搶走玩具的小孩，“我錯了、我錯了，我不該不告訴你就離開日本。”

“乖，不要哭了——”

“我、我已經長大了，你不要像、像哄小孩一樣跟我說話——”哭得打嗝的小孩，埋怨地申訴。

“好，我的弟弟已經是大人了，能獨當一面了。”光一正想鬆開手，和自稱是大人的剛好好說話。

感受到鬆動的手臂，“不要、要抱——”剛慌張地攬緊光一，哭得漲紅的臉埋在他的肩膀處，貪戀著對方的溫度。

光一無奈地收回手，摟住哭泣的弟弟。他的目光飄到剛的後頸，一枚紫紅色的吻痕露了出來，他若有所思地看了看，不著痕跡地把唇印了上去。

哭得正歡的剛沒有發現異樣，高興地想光一一定不會再找他算帳了，還能和四年前一樣，兩個人幸福地在一起。


	3. Chapter 3

黑框眼鏡滑到鼻樑下，深棕色的髮絲蓬亂，洗了多次的黑色的T-shirt看起來很舒服，堂本光一低著頭，和通話對象說著什麼，赤著腳站在落地窗前。

堂本剛從臥室裡出來看到的便是這個景象，晃到冰箱旁，取出新買的橙汁倒入玻璃杯，雙手捧著慢悠悠地喝了快半杯，光一才結束通話，走了過來。

“我國中同學，長瀨，你還記得吧？”

堂本剛fufu地笑了，“怎麼可能忘記。”

國中時已長得人高馬大的長瀨智也是光一的同班同學，兩人的個性幾乎相反，只因對方自來熟的性格，可以蓋過光一的冷淡。一來二往的，再加上一起打遊戲的情誼，長瀨很快晉升為光一第一個到家中作客的友人。

彼時還是美少年長相的長瀨，總是一副笑嘻嘻的模樣，打過招呼後，便和光一窩到臥室打電玩。

玩起遊戲就咋咋呼呼的長瀨正對著死亡的角色抱怨，下一秒就聽見一串噠噠噠的聲音，還沒問一臉認真玩遊戲的光一，是不是家裡有養狗，房門就被推開。

一個嬌小的身影風一般地衝進光一的懷抱，像討要撫摸的小狗一樣，蹭了對方一陣子才抬起頭，眨著長長的睫毛，聲音軟綿綿的，“光一，糖果！”

長瀨正納悶著哪來的什麼糖果，沒有動詞的一句話，是誰要給誰吃糖果啊。

眼前小小一隻的堂本剛，身體和聲音一樣，白白軟軟的，長瀨嗅了嗅，還有奶香味，難怪光一從沒說過他有一個弟弟，一定是太可愛了只想自己獨佔吧。

堂本剛張開泛著油光的嘴巴，一顆桃紅色的金平糖被他用舌頭頂了出來，同樣圓滾滾的大眼睛閃著期待，被直盯著的堂本光一，看起來面對這種情況很多次了，熟練地俯身靠近自家弟弟，伸出舌頭捲過糖果，沒事人般地繼續遊戲。

長瀨睜大眼睛，被此刻不知道該說是兄弟愛還是什麼的場景嚇得冒了一身冷汗，他看著光一凸出一顆圓球狀的臉頰，對比多次重申自己潔癖習性的那個人，這是假的堂本光一吧。

全然不知道給長瀨帶來震撼教育的堂本剛，安靜地窩在哥哥懷裡，頭一點一點的……睡著了？

“扣醬……這是你弟弟？”

“嗯。叫剛，很可愛吧。”

“你們，怎麼說，會不會太親密了？”

堂本光一瞥了他一眼，聳肩說道，“有什麼奇怪的，我們是兄弟。”

終於，光一的角色也陣亡了，他抱著已經熟睡的剛，站起來往外走，忽然轉頭對抓著頭一臉茫然的長瀨說，“要喝可樂嗎？”

“…好。”

世上沒有什麼事是一瓶可樂解決不了的。長瀨智也，現年13歲，興趣是打棒球，愛好是搖滾樂，嚴肅地下了結論。

那之後長瀨又來了多次堂本家，和剛也逐漸熟稔，對這對兄弟親密的行為也習以為常，甚至覺得兄弟就該如此。而對堂本光一次次違背原則的舉動解讀為哥哥對弟弟的愛，正常的不得了。

“他說約了幾個朋友，假日一起去音樂節。”堂本光一拿過剛喝到剩一口的果汁，仰頭喝完了，“本來人多不想去湊熱鬧，但想到你剛來，還沒好好玩過。就答應了。”

“哦——”剛對出去玩沒什麼意見，主要是對光一的朋友圈感到好奇。

兩人有一搭沒一搭地說著話，剛坐在料理台上，眼神飄向正沖洗杯子的光一，看著對方肌肉結實的手臂，無意識地摩挲印著深紫吻痕的後頸，腦中閃過那人仗著臂力抬著自己，在他體內狠命衝撞的畫面。

白皙的臉不禁泛起羞赧的紅色，剛低下頭，試圖降下臉頰的熱度。

和看上眼的陌生人一夜情，不是自己熟悉的光一。自詡為世界上最後一個能理解哥哥的人，剛覺得自己有必要找出真相。

良久，他試探地開口問道“光一，現在有女朋友嗎？”剛始終低著頭，把玩著手指。

遲遲沒聽到回覆，直到耐不住性子，才偷偷抬眼瞥了一眼對方。

嘩嘩流動的水聲不知何時已停止。水從沒鎖緊的水龍頭一滴一滴滑落，光一和他不到三步的距離。

隔著鏡片，男人的眼神很難懂，幾乎是純黑的眼裡彷彿藏著秘密。心臟一瞬間揪緊了。感受到空氣中瀰漫的某種氣息，堂本剛感到壓迫，甚至想逃開時，一直沉默的人開口了。

“沒有。”在剛鬆了一口氣後，對方又不緊不慢地接了一句。

“……在募集中。”

“什麼啊——”

剛故作鎮定地撥了撥瀏海，終於找回呼吸的節奏，“我還記得光一的初戀哦，百合子姐姐。”

“百合子不是我的初戀。”

隨地丟炸彈的男人，單手插著口袋，越過愣住的剛，拿了一本F1雜誌到沙發上，很認真地看了起來。

堂本剛忍住即將脫口而出的追問，亦步亦趨地跟上去，推開對方放在腿上的雜誌，把頭擱上去，“騙人——那你說你的初戀是誰？”

“幼稚園老師。”

“不要搶我的梗啦——所以剛才是害羞嗎？”

“是啊。”太直接的承認反而很難令人相信，不想再聽到意味不明的答案，剛覺得自己是時候該為了自己的愛情努力了，投出了直球。

“吶，光一。”

“來接吻吧。”隔著火紅色法拉利的封面，堂本剛正經歷自己人生中最長的十秒鐘。

放下雜誌，堂本光一的拇指貼上剛柔軟的嘴唇，描摩著他的唇紋。

睜著渾圓的眼睛，剛的睫毛緊張得不停顫抖，心臟跳動的速度很快，正在他忍不住開口說話時。

“不行哦，剛又不是我的女朋友。”

堂本光一的手停留在剛的唇上，他的眼神還是剛看不懂的內容。不知道該作何反應，剛順勢推開對方，唰地站起身，“說什麼啊，光一昨晚又熬夜打遊戲了嗎。”

拋下再也不了解的哥哥，剛落荒而逃。

摀住通紅的雙頰，背貼著房門，堂本剛覺得自己不能再忽視兩人之間逐漸發酵改變的氛圍了。

是不是可以期待，期待光一對自己也有相同特心意？

“吱呦醬——”在睡夢中聽到吵鬧聲，堂本剛迷迷糊糊地走到客廳，還沒好好看清楚來人是誰，就被極富特色的聲音提醒了。

長瀨留了鬍子，曬黑了不少，笑容還是當年的笑容。堂本剛被高大的男人抱得腳尖離地，他拍了拍對方的手臂，“好久不見——”

堂本光一原本好整以暇地抱著雙臂站在後方，眼看著擁抱時間超時，忍不住上前拉開好友的手臂，“剛快去換衣服。”

向對方抱歉地笑笑，剛拉下撩起的睡衣，慢悠悠地走開了。等他再次出來時，只見兩人窸窸窣窣地不知道在討論什麼，他好奇地走近。

“……在一起……還在努力……”什麼跟什麼啊。

 

這次同行的友人中，只有長瀨的女友是英國人，另一對情侶都是日本人，和光一是高中同學。兩人都是活潑愛玩的個性，坐在長瀨的車子裡，在後座鬧得不可開交，時不時還把堂本剛捲入戰局。

“吱呦醬今年幾歲啊？”留著一頭俐落短髮的嬌小女性，推開男友搗亂的手，好奇地問。

“18。”剛轉頭回答，他對這兩個人很有好感，他們自然快樂的氛圍很有感染力。

“哎——好小。”

“光一，你太糟糕了吧。把這麼可愛的弟弟藏起來，我們都以為你是獨生子哎。”眼睛瞇成一條縫，松岡撞了撞前座座椅

正閉目養神的光一，漫不經心地開口，“說了也沒用，剛是我的。”

一車除了見怪不怪的長瀨（哥還見過更恐怖的呢），還有聽不懂日文的長瀨嫂，其他聽力正常的人類都愣住了。

堂本剛決定不對此作任何評論，來英國不到一週的時間，他的心臟強度增大不少。

而正處於熱戀期的情侶頓時覺得被塞了一嘴狗糧，這個爆言是哪招？難不成太久沒回國，已經跟不上時代了？不對，那句話是光一說的吧——

“哈哈哈，什麼嘛——哥哥的佔有慾太強會討人厭的哦。”玲子強行把走偏的話題拉回來，轉頭繼續和裝作若無其事的剛聊天。

音樂節的場地位處偏僻的郊區，綠茵地上有各式帳篷，販賣食物、商品。一下車後，小情侶歡呼著跳下，很快就不見蹤影。長瀨的女友碰到認識的友人，陪著女友，長瀨揮手示意讓他們玩得開心。

光一壓著帽子，跟在興奮地東張西望的剛後面，只在剛相中食物時掏出錢包付帳。

兩人的亞洲身高很容易淹沒在人海中，光一在剛又一次脫離自己視線範圍跑去試吃時，忍無可忍地牽住剛的左手，牢牢抓緊。

“智也，你不是說他們還沒在一起嗎？”

聽見女友的問話，長瀨瞥見遠處緊緊牽著手的兩人，堂本剛穿著格紋短褲，過分的可愛，而他身邊的男人則是戴著黑色的棒球帽，全身漆黑，一手插著口袋，一手牽住弟弟的手，陪著排隊的樣子。

長瀨困惑地抓頭表示不解，“扣醬是這麼說的沒錯啊。”

果然是天下無敵的男人啊，穿的像老頭子一樣，還能牽到心上人的手。長瀨對自己的好兄弟感到驕傲。


	4. Chapter 4

音樂節結束已是深夜，長期處在大音量的環境下，堂本剛的耳朵仍有轟鳴聲，而外套早早脫下掛在臂上，白色的棉質背心被汗水浸得貼肉，郊外的風吹過，激起一層疙瘩。

雙手忍不住要撫上裸露的臂膀，溫暖的外套覆蓋其上，堂本剛下意識地轉頭，毫不意外地捕捉到堂本光一幾乎要融入黑暗的身影。

“走吧。長瀨他們在車上等了。”

年長者大步流星地走在他身前，堂本剛默默跟上，低下頭拉緊外套，讓暖意通過周身。皂角的清香，夾雜著些微汗味，他輕輕地嗅了嗅，安心的同時，嘲笑著自己幽暗不見光的心裡。

明明相差無幾的身高，瘦得彷彿隨時會隨風搖擺的體型，卻穩穩地撐起了堂本剛的世界，只要待在堂本光一身邊，他永遠都是長不大的彼得潘。

堂本剛心裡很清楚，作為對方的弟弟已是最大的幸福，但他真的不想見到堂本光一的第一個、第二個、第三個女朋友，貪婪不知饜足，只想要哥哥的愛，多一點、再多一點……

一回到住處，堂本剛避開堂本光一探究的眼神，把外套塞到對方懷裡，換了拖鞋就匆匆地躲到房間裡。

鞋子也沒脫，一身汗臭的堂本剛直挺挺地躺在床上，厭惡著只會逃避的自己，懷著噁心想法的自己，和哥哥上床的自己。

翻來覆去之間，堂本剛睡得極不安穩，實在睡不著了，繞動乾澀的眼球，燈光透入門縫，一想到堂本光一和他一樣失眠，堂本剛站起身推開房門。

電腦的屏幕停留在遊戲的畫面，桌上的菸灰積得很厚，一瓶像是產自日本的清酒只剩一半，透過被風吹得飄起的窗簾，堂本光一坐在陽台他一向喜歡的位置，左手夾著幾要燃盡的菸，裹著一件棉被，像個小老頭子。

慢慢地靠近，堂本剛的手覆上冰涼的玻璃，遲遲不推開。他有一種直覺，此時此刻，這層玻璃是唯一的屏障，假如跨越了，即將發生的一切，無法控制。

正當他猶豫著想退回安全區，一直在發呆的堂本光一像是感知到什麼，回頭看了他一眼，塌下的瀏海擋在眼前，他不耐地伸手撥開，不慎抖落菸灰，燙得他一哆嗦。

堂本光一犯蠢的樣子太逗，沖淡了堂本剛糾結的情感，他推開玻璃門，上手幫忙撥掉菸灰，不客氣地拉過被子，把手腳都塞了進去，縮成一團。

堂本光一默默地攬緊佔了他大半被子的小孩，下巴擱在他的頭頂，以一種極度保護的姿態擁抱著堂本剛。

“哥。”堂本剛仍是第一個打破沉默的人，腳趾頭緊抓著地毯凸起的毛絮，他向後靠在堂本光一身上。像是在自言自語，“媽媽說過，我小時候學說話，叫的第一個人就是你。”

“雖然她說，是你每天趴在嬰兒床邊，對著我不停地唸。”

“但我仍覺得，這是我們之間特殊的羈絆。”

“我一出生身體就不好，發育也比別人晚，總是被同學欺負，但我一點都不在意。”

“因為我有光一，只有你就夠了。”

堂本剛探出藏在懷裡的手，順著堂本光一環抱著自己的手臂，找到對方的手，牢牢握住。

“光一會保護我。我不敢一個人睡覺，他會陪著我、抱著我睡著。我不敢看恐怖片，他會擋住我的眼睛，講劇情給我聽。”

“光一愛我——像我愛他一樣。”

堂本剛的聲音不大，但在寂靜無聲的夜，每一個字都清晰地傳入他的耳裡。

“哥，你愛我嗎？像我愛你那樣的愛我——”

堂本剛鬆開緊握住對方的手，摀住眼睛，淚水克制不住地湧出，他不敢回頭看堂本光一，勇氣在說完最後一句話後就消失了，留下的只是膽小鬼堂本剛。

溫柔地拿開他擋在眼前的手，堂本光一盯著哭得眼角泛紅的弟弟，渾圓的眼睛被淚水沖洗得更加明亮，鼻頭紅紅的，抿著嘴唇不知所措地看著他。

抬起左手摩挲堂本剛的臉頰，堂本光一湊近，直到鼻尖相貼，溫熱的唇覆上他的，貼合著紋路，低聲說道“我愛你——像你愛我那樣愛你。”

 

堂本剛這一覺睡得極安穩，一夜無夢，模模糊糊地醒來，後頸有被觸摸的鈍感，他眨了眨眼，只見戴著眼鏡的堂本光一側躺著，若有所思地看著他。

“怎麼了？”堂本剛忽然清醒了，反應不過來發生了什麼。

“你身上為什麼有吻痕？”堂本光一面無表情地問道，手上的動作隱隱加重。

堂本剛嚇得想遮住痕跡，但現在所做只是欲蓋彌彰而已，他總不能說是堂本光一弄的吧？過了太久完全失去驚覺。

“我……”

堂本光一看著堂本剛臉色發白的樣子，忽然繃不住嚴肅的表情，噗嗤地笑出聲，“笨蛋，你該不會以為我沒認出你吧？”

“什、什麼？”堂本剛羞恥得雙頰通紅，所以光一早知道是他，還……

想到那荒唐的夜晚，堂本剛覺得自己被耍得團團轉，一直患得患失，會對自己的弟弟做那種事的人，只有眼前笑得像貓一樣的人吧。

“堂本光一！”

看著可愛的戀人像是真的要動怒，堂本光一連忙收起笑容，湊上前親了親對方，在他還沒反應過來之前，補上一句話，“在看到你的眼睛的瞬間，我就知道是你了。”


End file.
